Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad - UbiSoftFan94.
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad is a Rayman/Thomas and the Magic Railroad film using Rayman, Casey Jr & Friends, TUGS, and Theodore Tugboat photos and clips. Cast *Rayman as Thomas (and Thomas as an extra) (Both the main heroes) *Clark (and Henry as an extra) as Henry *Globox (and Gordon as an extra) as Gordon *Polokus (and James as an extra) as James *Baby Globox (and Percy as an extra) as Percy *Murfy (and Toby as an extra) as Toby *Barbara (and Lady as an extra) as Suzy *Grogh (Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 (and Diesel 10 as an extra) *Henchmen 800 as Splatter *Hunchman 1000 as Dodge *Amy and Rouge (Sonic) as Annie and Clarabel (and Annie, Beatrice, Britanny, Clarabel, Becky, and Old Slow Coach as extras) *Rocket Robot (Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie *Budgie (Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold *Casey Jr (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Casey Jr. & Friends) as Mr. Conductor *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could, Hot293WildCat, and Casey Jr. & Friends) as Stacy Jones *Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Burnett Stone *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film) as Lily *Montana (Play Safe) as Billy Twofeathers *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Patch *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as C. Junior *Yoshi (Mario) as Mutt *Henrietta, Elsie, Flora's Tram Coach, and Victoria as Themselves *Cranky as Himself (cameo) *Butch as Himself (cameo) *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Himself *Thomas (TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) *Emily (TTTE) as Lady Hatt (mentioned) *Jano as George (cut from movie) *City of Truro (RWS) and GWR Railway Coaches as Engine No. 475 and Its Coaches *Coaches as Themselves QuotesEdit Quote 1 *Grogh: (they race through the station, scaring Rayman, Thomas, Globox, and Gordon) GET OUTTA THE WAY! We've got unfinished buisness here. *Diesel 10: Yeah, and we want to finsh it FAST! *Globox: It's Grogh the Hellish! *Gordon: And he and Diesel 10 are back! AAAAGH! *Rayman: Yes, indeed, it's 10 out of 10, for devious deeds, and throttle strength. *Thomas: And he's the blast from the past, who doesn't like heroes and steam engines. *Globox: Well, maybe, we do need Casey Jr here after all, on time. *Gordon: OUUUH! *Casey Jr: At the other end of my universe, faraway across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain, is my home town, Shining Time. *and more Quote 2 *Grogh: Ah-ha! There's the two who are missing! And look who they're with. Splodge and Henchman, COME AND DESTROY! *Splatter: Do it yourself, Diesel. *Dodge: We don't like you. *Henchman 800: Yeah, we mean that. *Henchman 1000: Exactly. *Henchman 800: What's a name? *Henchman 1000: I don't know. *Splatter: I have no idea. *Dodge: Good word. *Rayman: Run, Lady and Barbara, quickly, and me and Thomas are going help you. *Shelbert: So am I, my girls, and I won't let you down again. *Diesel 10: HA! Who needs you, guys?! *Casey Jr: Watch out for the viaduct, it's dangerous! *Soon the five heroes are running for their lives, as Casey Jr and Johnny look at Diesel 10 and Grogh. *Diesel: (laughs) Hahahahahaha! *Casey Jr: (screams) AAAAAH! Oh no! *Johnny: What's the matter?! *Casey Jr: Lady and Barbara, they are both females, and are part of the Clue to the sauce of the... *Casey Jr and Johnny.: Gold Dust! Oh no! *They Both Scream In Terror. *Grogh and Diesel 10: Now I'll get you and those heroes. *Shelbert: Oh, no, you don't! Because the magic you'll refuse to believe in, will get the better of you. *Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide, right, Pinchy? *He Laughs Evilly. *Grogh: Pinchy's hungry! *He tries to eat Rayman and Thomas, but fails. *Rayman: (shrieks as his hat and pipe jump off his head and fall out of his mouth and back on and back in again and he continues to stoke more coal into the boiler) AAAGH! Oh no! Get back! *Catches up with the five heroes. *Uncle Chuck: Come on, Barbara and Lady! *The two engines speed up. *Diesel 10 and Grogh: Coming, Puffballs! *They Laugh Evilly As The Six Go Past the Windmill and Into the Tunnel *Grogh and Diesel 10: Look Out! Here I Come, Duck, Pinchy! (laughs) Hahahahaha *The engines are away from Diesel 10! *Grogh: I've got my lunch steam! (laughs) Hahahahaha! (growls and laughs) PRETTY FAST FOR A PUFF BALL! *The three engines are speeding towards a collision course with another train chugging towards them. *Shelbert: Well, my girls, this is your shining time too. *Barbara: I hope so. *Rayman: Come on, you girls, little engines can do Big Things. *The heroes jump over the other train. *Uncle Chuck: Well done, you guys, well done! *Barbara blows the whistle and Rayman blows the whistle. *and more Scenes *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 1 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 2 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 3 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 4 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 5 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 6 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 7 *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 8 (Final Part) *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Chase Deleted Scene *Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Trailer * Rayman and the Magic Railroad - Voice Cast, Footage, and Full Story - UbiSoftFan94. * Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Magic Railroad - Songs - UbiSoftFan94. Category:UbiSoftFan94